The present invention relates to motorcycle stands, and relates more particularly to an automatic motorcycle stand which uses a reversible DC motor to turn a rocker arm through a reduction gear set, a steering gear, and a rocker shaft, causing the rocker arm to move the stand of the motorcycle between the operative position and the non-operative position.
Regular motorcycles commonly have a stand pivotably connected to a stand holder at the bottom. When a motorcycle is stopped, the stand is kicked to the extended position (operative position) to support the motorcycle on the ground. It is dangerous if the motorcyclist forgets to lift up the stand to the non-operative position upon riding of the motorcycle. Furthermore, it is difficult to move the stand of a motorcycle between the operative position and the nonoperative position when in a narrow area.